The Journey of the Sky Princess
by Ice-phoenixxox
Summary: There was once a planet called "Peace". There were 8 princesses to help make the planet a balanced place, they were faith, kindness, happiness, love, ground, water, nature, and sky. Reiko is the daughter of the sky princess but ever since her mother had died, the 7 princesses' powers faded. Now it's up to Reiko to find the new 7 princesses for the sake of the Planet.
1. Chapter 1: The Truth

Chapter 1: The truth

A baby girl was born, her name was Reiko. This girl was not ordinary; she was a princess, the princess of the sky. When she was five years old, she started to go down to the beautiful planet called, "Peace" with her mother. The people there were peaceful just like the name of the planet. This planet was ruled by eight Princesses and Reiko was one of them. Her mother, Aoi would say, "Reiko, do you see this beautiful planet?" Reiko would response, "Yes! Mom, is 'Peace' always like this?" Her mom would laugh and say "Reiko, of course not. 'Peace' is ruled by eight princesses and your mom is one of them; but mom is the queen. The other princesses are in charge of the other seven parts of 'Peace'. They are in charge of the people's faith, kindness, happiness, and love. The three more is in charge of the World's ground, water, and nature. Mom is the sky which is also the wind but the sky is the most important so only the royal blood can be the 'sky princess', but the ground, water, and nature princesses are strong too. So you have to be careful!" Reiko would smile and say, "Reiko wants to be the sky princess like Mom!" Of course Aoi would be surprise but she would also say, "Reiko would definitely be a wonderful princess sine you're my little precious girl!"

~10 years later~

Reiko was watching the beautiful planet until her maid; Ann rushed in to her room. Ann had started to say something, but it was not clear. After a few minutes Reiko said, "Ann, are you okay?" Ann responded, "I'm fine. But I heard that you had packed to go down to Peace. Please tell me this isn't true, Reiko!" Reiko was surprised to hear this. She then looked sadly towards Ann and said, "I'm sorry Ann, but I made my decision. I want to go down to peace and find the seven princesses." Ann looked scared and whispered, "No… no…Reiko, please don't! You already know that you…" Reiko interrupted Ann and said, "No need to say it Ann. I know. Mama had died and I was the support for the sky." Ann still looked scared but is able to speak, "Then why?" There was a long pause, but Reiko started to speak, "Ann, I know all of that, but did you think I would notice the people changing? They were not like the people I saw 10 years ago!" Ann looked shock, surprised to know that Reiko had known the secrets she kept from her. Reiko continued, "I had secretly watched the people from time to time. Every time I saw them, they were colder. Don't keep it a secret from me, please tell me what is going on!" Ann finally calmed down and said, "Even if I tell you, it won't change the fact that you will go down, right? The truth is that the princesses' power is draining. That is because Aoi-sama had died, it is the time of the new princesses. But this time their powers drained faster than usual, the next generation can't show up that easily. The princesses need to be out of their shells quickly."

Reiko was shocked from hearing this and said, "Why? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Ann responded, "I didn't want you to be restless. But I guess we have no choice but to let you find the princesses." Reiko was surprised to hear this but also happy. Ann continued, "Although I wouldn't like it, I have to let you see this clip." Ann walked out of the room and Reiko followed her. All the other maids were waiting. The showed Reiko a video:

"Reiko, by now I would be dead and you would know that the seven princesses' powers are getting weaker. I want to tell you that I didn't let you too close to the people is because you have a special talent; to see who has potential or not. I did not want you to discover this before the next princess generation because it will go out of control. You would probably want to find the princesses and I want to say that it's fine. Just be careful."

It was a video of her mother and when it was finished, Reiko burst into tears.

The maids went to get tissue and Reiko wiped her tears. Reiko seemed to have calmed down and she started to speak, "I will go, I will go down to Peace and search for the princesses" The maids and Ann seemed to know that this would happen. Ann stood up and said, "Princess, you really grew up to a refined lady. The next time I see you, the lessons would certainly be harder!" Some of the maids laughed but Reiko just smiles and said, "I know and Ann, Thank you for all the care. But now, I'm able to take care of myself!" The maids started cry and some tried not to cry. Ann gave Reiko her suitcase; she cried a little knowing that Reiko really became a refined princess. Reiko took the suitcase from Ann and summoned a cloud. She stepped onto the cloud, looked behind and waved good-bye. Reiko thought, "I will achieve my goal! I will find the princesses for the sake of the planet!" Reiko knew, this is just the beginning…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: The Princess of Kindness

Chapter 2: Finding the princess of Kindness

It was morning and Reiko did not get a wink of sleep. She was up thinking that is the fact that she is the one that will find the princesses true. Reiko shooked away that thought and went down to the nearest place. She got off her cloud and suddenly a man bumped into her. Reiko fell on the floor and the man said, "Hey! Watch it, kid! This isn't a playground!" Then he continued to walk without apologizing. A girl walked up to her and said, "Ummm, are you okay?" She reached out her hand so Reiko can grab onto it.

Reiko said "Thanks" afterwards. The girl looked a bit shy in Reiko's eyes said, "Hi… I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" Reiko thought "Well, she's a lot nicer then that man over there" and said, "No, I'm from the sky kingdom. My name is Reiko." The girl gasped and said, "You're from the sky kingdom?" Reiko nodded and the girl continued and said, "I'm Azami! It's just that it's my first time seeing someone from the sky kingdom" I just smiled at her thinking why isn't she affected by the loss of the princess of kindness' powers. Then I saw something, it looks like her potential status. Mama was right. This girl's kindness status looks really high.

There was a long time of silent. Reiko started talking, "I was wondering, which one of the kingdoms is this?" Azami smiling face faded away. She whispered, "This is the Kingdom of Kindness. But I don't know anymore, everyone started to grow meaner and meaner." Reiko grew sad along with Azami. Azami then, cried a little. Reiko, surprised said, "Azami, are you okay?" Azami noticed that she was crying and whipped away her tears. She said, "I'm fine. I just grew a little sad, but thank you for caring." Reiko looked at her watch and suddenly got up.

Azami, shocked asked her what happened. Reiko said, "I didn't realize how much time past! I have to find a shelter first." Azami giggled at Reiko and said, "Maybe you could stay at my house. My parents divorced and left me behind anyways." Tears dropped from Azami's face. She didn't even bother to dry them. Reiko took out a handkerchief and wiped Azami's face for her. Azami looked a bit surprised but all Reiko did was continue to smile.

After a while, Azami started to speak, "I'm sorry, Reiko… just thinking about the fact mama and papa divorced makes me sad. Before they divorced, mama and papa always said to be kind and the world will repay you. Even though they divorced, I thought maybe I can continue and everything would be the same." Azami continued to cry. Reiko cried along with her. Soon after, the rain started pouring from the sky. "Uh-oh" thought Reiko. She remembered that her emotions go along with the weather since her mother isn't here. Azami noticed the rain and spoke, "Ah! It's raining! Come on, Reiko, we don't want to catch a cold!" Azami grabbed Reiko and ran toward her house.

The girls arrived at Azami's house and Reiko started to look around. They walked inside. Reiko thought, "This is bad! It won't be long before Azami finds out the truth!" Azami still with a sad face sighs. Reiko felt bad for making her remember the fact that her parents divorced. Suddenly the rain stops, Reiko thought, "Thank goodness." Azami started to speak frightening Reiko, "You know, Reiko. The skies are just like me, always happy at some point but sad the next. They heal again, once more. But, I don't know why this time I can't be happy." Reiko looked frightened; Azami's kindness had dropped majorly.

Reiko knew that she had to do something to help Azami's status get up. She got idea and said, "Azami-Chan, what would you like to do?" Azami looked happier now and Reiko looks relieved; Azami's status went up. Azami said, "You're asking me?" Reiko nodded. Azami smiled and said, "I'm so happy! People use to boss me around and saying what I need to do because I was so shy. I tried to stand up for myself but they were also really mean and didn't listen to me. I once said what I really want but they bullied me afterwards. I thought maybe I could just be by myself and I'll be fine. But I'm also really happy that I met Reiko-Chan!" Reiko looked surprised and smiled. She said, "So what does Azami want to do?" Azami smiled and said, "I want to go shopping with Reiko! I never shopped with a friend before and I want to try it out!" Reiko responded, "Okay! Let's go shopping!"

First, Reiko and Azami went to the boutiques, "Shoes, shoes, shoes, everywhere", "Clothes for Girls" and etc. They went shopping all day and by the time they finished it was already night. They slowly walked to Azami's house and Azami said, "Reiko, I wish this day would never end!" Reiko nodded in agreement but secretly hid the fact that she was super tired since she never shopped like that. Reiko was tired but happy that she could do something for Azami.

They finally arrived to Azami's house. It was a looooooonnnnnnng way. The girls walked all over the kingdom. Reiko started to say, "Azami, let's not go all over the kingdom next time." Azami nodded in agreement and also said, "Yeah, this time, I went overboard. Let's get ready to sleep, we'll figure what to do tomorrow." Too, late…Reiko already fell asleep. Azami sighed and got ready for bed. It indeed was a long day…

-On the moon-

"Oh I summon! Seven demons that I summon, come thee towards me!" said an evil queen. Seven demons had arrived due to the women's voice. She continued, "I am the queen of the moon, Kumori! I will summon one of you to the planet, so called "Peace"! I want you to destroy the seven princesses so there will be misery in the planet!" The seven monsters responded, "Yes, Queen Kumori." What will happen next?

~To be continued~


	3. Chapter 3: The First Demon

Chapter 3- The first demon

-On the Moon-

The Queen told the demons to be gone except for one. She said, "Go to the planet Peace! Take the form of a human boy, follow the princesses of kindness and kill her! Don't tell my identity to anyone! Now be gone!" The demon went to the "Peace" and transformed to a boy named Aku.

-Back on the planet Peace-

The alarm went off and Azami woke up. She looked at the time and went to call Reiko up. Azami said, "Reiko! Wake up!" Reiko wouldn't budge so Azami started to shook her up as lightly as possible. Reiko opened one eye and said, "Azami, I'm tired, can I sleep for just a little while?" Azami wouldn't let her and screamed, "Reiko! Wake up! I forgot there was school today!" Reiko giggled and said, "Azami, you could just go by yourself can't you?" After that, Reiko dozed back to sleep.

Azami couldn't take it and screamed, "NO! REIKO HAS TO GO WITH AZAMI! REIKO HAS TO LEARN TOO!" Reiko woke up due to Azami's screaming and said, "Okay, okay I get it. You want me to go to school with you right?" Azami smiled and nodded. Reiko got up and got ready for school... in the Kingdom of Kindness.

When Reiko was done changing, Azami grabbed Reiko and ran toward school. Reiko suddenly remembered and said to Azami, "Azami! I forgot that I never went to school in this Kingdom before! "Azami giggled and said, "Silly, Reiko! You don't need to sign up for school here. All you need to do is tell them you transferred and they'll let you in." Reiko sighed thinking that she wants to go back to bed.

Azami made it in school and was breathing heavily. She calmed down and walked Reiko to the office. A women with black hair dress as the police said, "Oh! Hi Azami! Who's that friend of yours?" Azami answered, "She's Reiko from the sky kingdom. She's here to transfer." The women looked curious and said, "Eh? I think that the princess of the sky kingdom is also named Rei..." Reiko had suddenly covered the women's mouth from saying her name and whispered, "Don't tell anyone about the fact that I'm the princess. I can't let anyone know." The women nodded and said to Azami, "Sweetie, why don't you go to class?" Azami followed the order and went back to class looking a little sad. The women watched Azami leave and said to Reiko, "Let's meet the director first okay?" The women directed Reiko to the director.

The women knocked on the door and a man's voice said, "Come in." The door opened and an old man was there. He looked pretty serious; it was silent for a minute. The man smiled and laughed, "Oh! Lookie here! Princess Reiko is here! Princess what brings you here?" Reiko answered him, "I'm on a task, and you cannot tell anyone about this! But I am in the search for the seven princesses. I will only be here for a short amount of time, but please let me stay! And can you get this a secret from Azami?" The man looked at Reiko and said, "Well, usually I wouldn't let this, but since the princess is asking... it can't be helped. And don't worry, your secret's safe with me!" Reiko let out a big smile and thanked the man. He also said, "Since you only know Azami, why don't you go in the same class as her?" Reiko nodded, she was about to leave but then she turned around and asked the man a question, "You do know that the seven princesses' powers are decreasing right? But why isn't your attitude changing?" The man answered, "It takes a lot more strength to make me down..." Reiko left after that.

Reiko opened the door to the classroom she was supposed to go to. The teacher was there and so was another boy. The teacher was surprised and then the phone rang. The teacher answered the phone, and then hung up. She said, "You must be Reiko, right? I'm Ms. Nanami. Welcome to the class." (A/N: I'm sorry that I forgot to describe Reiko. But here it is- she is a girl with pink hair and blue streaks of hair. In her kingdom, she's known as the "beauty"-please don't ask why) Reiko walked into the classroom as the students watched her. Ms. Nanami had asked Reiko to stand in the front of the classroom. Then the teacher continued, "It seems that there are two students joining our class today. Now introduce yourselves." The boy started to say his name first, "Hi everyone, my name I Aku! I study the histories of the moon!" The class giggled and Reiko started introducing herself, "My name is Reiko, please to make your acquaintance." The boys didn't care; they were captivated by the looks of the princess. Ms. Nanami had put Aku and Reiko in their seats. Of course, Reiko sat next to Azami.

Azami noticed that Reiko was spacing out; she wasn't like herself. Azami thought of an idea, she took a piece of paper and passed it to Reiko. Reiko took the paper, it said, "Reiko! Cheer up! You're not like yourself!" Reiko giggled; it was like her to worry about others. Reiko wrote back, "Don't worry, Azami! I'm strong like always! I was just thinking about something…" Azami read the piece of paper and nodded. She knew that she shouldn't get too much into her friend's business. Reiko was still thinking, "Why isn't the people's kindness status as high as Azami's? I thought that everyone over here's status would be as high. Never mind that, that boy, Aku. He gives me the demonic aura. He looks like he so happy but his status is way below average!"

Reiko was still thinking, Ms. Nanami was calling her name, "Reiko-san! Reiko-san! Reiko-san!" Reiko suddenly got up and the class started giggling. Ms. Nanami doesn't seem like she cares but said, "Reiko-san, please solve the next math problem." Of course Reiko could solve it immediately. Ann had taught her all the things she needs to know; math, history, English, you can name it! The class was surprised at how smart Reiko was. It wasn't that long though. But Reiko felt that something seemed like she was being analyzed. She doesn't know that Aku was actually getting information on her. Aku thought, "Queen Kumori's order is to kill the princess of kindness. This girl isn't it." The lunch break came fast. When Reiko was about to eat, Azami asked her if she can join. Reiko smiled after hearing that and said, "Of course, Azami!" They were eating happily until a group of girls asked for Azami. Azami looked scared of the girls; it seems that it was written all over her face. Still, she went with the girls.

Azami asked, "Kiki-sama, what do you need?" Kiki (the leader of the group) responded Azami but not in a nice way, "Hah? What did you say? Speak louder!" Azami didn't say anything so the girl got punished. Kiki said afterward, "Do as I ask!" That girl was really mean towards Azami. Azami was forced to say, "Yes, Kiki-Sama." There was a cold expression on the kind girl's face. Kiki commanded, "I want you to make the new girl, Reiko feel as bad as possible!" Azami was so surprised hearing Reiko's name. She didn't want her very first friend getting involved in this. At least she could ask for the reason. Kiki had responded, "Of course it is because she is too annoying. I have to show her to her place. All I heard was from the boys were that new girl's name!" Azami thought it was her fault that Reiko is going to get hurt. If only she didn't invite Reiko to go to school. Azami's expression got colder and she said, "No! I will not hurt my only friend!" Kiki got really mad after hearing this, she yelled, "Are you declining my command? This was not a question; this is a command so do what I asked you!" The group of girls poured water all over Azami and walked away.

Azami returned to the classroom, soaking wet. Reiko raced over to help Azami. She asked Azami, "Azami! What happened? What it those girls?" Reiko was certainly angry about this. Before Reiko can do anything, Azami said, "I'm glad I could help Reiko-chan." Afterwards, she collapsed. Reiko turned around and gasped. She tried to help Azami, but couldn't. Aku helped Reiko carry Azami to the nurse office. Reiko thanked Aku for helping her.

The nurse told Reiko that Azami had a really high fever and that she needs to go home. The nurse knew it was troublesome because Azami's parent divorced then, she got an idea. She looked over to Reiko and asked, "Reiko-Chan, do you where Azami lives?" Reiko, surprised nodded. The nurse looked so happy and said, "Can you carry Azami-Chan home and help her?" Reiko nodded, thinking that this was probably her fault. Reiko remembered, Azami's words before she collapsed, "I'm glad I could help Reiko-Chan." The nurse told Reiko, "I don't think you could handle carrying Azami-Chan so I'm going to call a cab for you." Reiko thanked the nurse and watched Azami. Her status went lower and lower.

The cab came and Reiko went on it along with Azami. It went to Azami's house and Reiko tipped the driver. Azami's fever got higher and higher. Reiko got really worried. Everything was busy over there, no fun time until Azami got better! It wasn't until dusk that Azami got better. Azami got up, looked to the right and saw Reiko sleeping.

Azami saw her friend sleeping thinking that she was a burden on Reiko. Azami got up and went outside. When she opened the door, her classmate or the first demon. Aku was standing over there.

Azami asked Aku, "Aku? What are you doing in front of my house? It's getting pretty late, why don't you come in?" Azami grabbed Aku's hand but Aku pulled it away. Azami seems like she was crying and said, "That's right everyone is hurting because of me. I'm hurting because of everyone. What should I do next?!" Aku said, "Azami, no the princess of kindness, I need to show you something, follow me." Azami was still crying but followed Aku. Then she thought of Aku's words, "Princess of Kindness." She doesn't know what's happening.

Aku help up something, Azami doesn't know what it was too. Aku told Azami to watch it. Suddenly that thing said, "Loading please wait." A clip showed it was Reiko: "I'm on a task, and you cannot tell anyone about this! But I am in the search for the seven princesses. I will only be here for a short amount of time, but please let me stay! And can you get this a secret from Azami?" The clip ended. Azami could not believe what was happening; Reiko was keeping a secret from her! She cried out loud. Aku said to her, "Aww, don't get so upset, princess." Azami looked up and told the demon, "Stop calling me 'princess'!" Aku smiled and replied, "No can do, princess, because it's true, you're a princess."

Azami looked surprised and Aku continued, "This thing can only be activated by one of the seven princesses and it will show you what you want to see. And you saw it right? Reiko-Chan wants to find the seven princesses and you are one. She obviously knew that you were one so got close to you, right?" Azami couldn't believe that and screamed out loud, "STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING ELSE, EVERYTHING IS ALWAYS HURTING ME! WHY?" Azami cried and cried until Aku whispered in her ears, "If you want I can help you go somewhere where no one can hurt you and you can't hurt anyone…"

-Where Reiko is-

Reiko suddenly got up, she noticed something else; Azami is missing! Reiko had a bad feeling and went out to search for Azami. When she finally found her target, another person was with her, Aku. Reiko was relieved and said, "Thank goodness, Aku! You managed to find Azami!" Aku looked behind and gave an evil look. He transformed back and said, "Well, I'm the one who brought her here the first time and I am not giving up here!" Reiko looked surprised, "Who are you? Give Azami-Chan back!" Aku grabbed Azami and said," No way! It's all my hard work! Azami-Chan doesn't want to go back either right?" Azami responded, "Go away, Reiko! I don't need you!" Reiko checked Azami's status, it was incredibly dull. Reiko just stood there; her legs won't move. Aku smiled and said, "That's better now watch your friend die and go to the new world!" Aku released Azami and chanted a spell.

Reiko can't stand it anymore, she screamed, "Thunder come forth under my command!" She summoned the thunder dragon and commands it to attack Aku. Aku laughed and said, "I'm already a dead! It won't work on me!" The sky princess just smiles and says, "Don't under estimate the dragons I summon!" The dragon seemed to be dancing and as its final blow, it charges to the demon. The demon slowly fades away after that and as its last words, it says, "I won't forget this!" Then he fades away.

Reiko ran towards Azami and asked her, "Azami, dummy, are you okay?" Azami responded, "Hey, Reiko, am I really a princess?" Suddenly Shiori-hime also known as the current princess of kindness. The princess answered, "Indeed you are, Azami-chan." Reiko looked happy and bowed. She said, "Shiori-hime sama, what brings you here?" The princess smiled and said, "I'm here to give my powers to the new princess of kindness. Of course, it will depend on your own kindness, Azami-chan."

Everyone gathered around because of the commotion. When they saw the princess, they immediately bowed and said, "Hello, princess!" The princess giggled and said, "I'm sorry, but I'm not your princess anymore. This little girl is." She pointed to Azami and everyone clapped. Even the girls who used to bullied her clapped. Azami never felt this much love; she felt happy! Really happy! But Azami turned back and said, "Shiori-hime sama, I can't accept this. If I become the new princess, where will you go?" The princess giggled and responded, "I will be in the castle mentoring you of course." Azami was glad to hear this and accepted the title, princess of kindness.

-In the Castle-

There was a big party for Azami and everyone was happy. During the feast, Reiko told Azami she needed to tell something to her. Azami listened to her and suddenly got up, "What? Why, Reiko? Why are you leaving?" Reiko responded, "I'm sorry, Azami. But it's my duty as the sky princess!" Azami looked shocked and said, "Sky princess? You were the sky princess and you never told me?" Reiko responded, "I just couldn't, no one would treat me the same. I'm happy that you were my friend though." Azami's angry face turned soft t and she gently says, "Then at least do me a favor, Reiko, at least stay here until tomorrow." Reiko was happy hearing this, she smiled and said, "Okay!"

-On the Moon-

The queen appears and said into her crystal ball, "That idiot demon! You better not fail me, Maou!" Maou replies, "Yes, Queen-sama!"

-To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4: Say Farewell and Back to Work

Chapter 4: Say Farewell and Back to Work

It was time to bid farewell for Reiko to Azami. Reiko is outside of the castle with Azami. Reiko asked again to Azami, "Azami, are you sure you're not going with me?" Azami smiled sadly and said, "I'm sorry, Reiko, but I want to watch over my kingdom…" Azami looked over and continued, "I want to make sure everyone is happy! I don't want anyone to face the same things I faced during school and home!" Then Azami smiled strongly. Reiko smiled and said, "I get it, Azami. You really grew into a fine princess. I will surely come back to visit!" Azami replied back, "I will be here waiting for you!" Reiko departed with Azami afterwards.

Reiko was thinking about which kingdom she should visit next when she suddenly fell into a hole. The leaves rustled, it seems like someone was coming over. A girl covered in dirt looked into the hole with brown hair and blonde highlights sighed and said, "Ah! What are you doing in my hole? No I have to cover it back up!" The girl was walking away and then Reiko screamed, "Hey aren't you forgetting something?" The girl turned back and said, "Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot that you were in there." The girl helped Reiko up and brought her to her village.

Reiko looked around, it looks pretty different from the Kingdom of Kindness. The girl started speaking, "You're not from here right?" Reiko looked astonished and asked, "How did you know?" The girl answered, "I had never seen you around here before; you see, my memories are strong." Reiko paused for a moment and said, "Oh! I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Reiko and I'm from the Sky Kingdom. You?" The girl responded, "I'm Maize from this kingdom, the Ground Kingdom." After Reiko heard this, she thought, "Eh? I'm in the Ground Kingdom? I can find the Ground princess here!"(The ground princess is one of the four elements princesses; Reiko is one)

Maize looked at Reiko and said, "Reiko, you're not an ordinary girl right?" Reiko looks confused and Maize continued, "You're really the princess of the sky kingdom right?" Reiko looks surprised and asked, "How would you know that?" Maize responded, "My instincts told me that." Reiko looks surprised and looked at the ground, smiling. She started speaking, "I was afraid of the truth. You see, since I'm the princess, no one really like who I really am. So you too, right?" Maize didn't look at Reiko and said, "Eh? Nice story, but I'm not like that. What matters is what is inside, right?" Reiko smiled and said, "Yea, thanks Maize."

Reiko saw Maize looking at her watch. Suddenly, Maize said, "Ah! I have to go now. I have to help out with the digging." Reiko looked confused and it seems like Maize caught the look. Maize said, "There isn't enough water for the town to survive on. So we have to dig to hit water…" Reiko said, "Eh?" Maize left afterwards.

-On the Moon-

Queen Kumori laughed and said, "That princess won't stand a chance against Maou, Ravana, King of Demons; God of Deaths!" A figure appears in the evil queen's crystal ball; it wasn't too clear and it says, "Good work, Kumori. You did a good work abandoning the disgusting planet, Peace." The queen responded, "My people don't care for me, they just go somewhere else. Ravana-Sama is the only one that cared for me!" Ravana said something else, "Kumori, get your hands on the Planet, quickly. I want it! The queen responded, "Yes, Ravana- sama!" The figure disappeared, the queen mumbled these words, "Maou, don't disappoint me!"

-Back on the Planet-

Reiko wandered around after Maize went off. While walking around, she thought, "Could the reason of the water because of the water princess? NO! I mustn't think about the other princesses now! What I need to do now is find is the ground princess!" Suddenly se heard a scream. It was near the caves. Reiko ran towards the cave and saw Maize, collapse.

There were also other workers near Maize. Maize doesn't seem like she really collapsed though. She tried to get u and a man slapped her face. The man said, "Idiot! Stop over-working! We can handle this by ourselves! Without you in our way!" Reiko tried to go over to the man and give her a piece of her mind when Maize said, "Shut up, father! I don't need you to tell me what to do!" Reiko was surprised, she thought, "Father?!" Maize got up and walked away.

Reiko followed Maize. Maize walked into a house and slams the door. Reiko knocks on the door and a voice said, "Come in." Reiko went inside and sat next to Maize. She looked at Reiko and said, "Reiko, what is it?" Reiko looked at Maize, "Maize, I saw you at the cave, digging. Your dad said to stop over working. Can you tell me what's going on?" Maize was going to say no, but saw the passion to help in Reiko's eyes and started her story:

It was around last month when I ran away from home. I wanted to have freedom and follow my own orders but my father was keeping me from doing that so I had to run away to my rights. Since I had no money, I have to work hard. Then, I heard some rumors that the person who hits water first will get a lot of amount of money. That's why I had to work hard. I can't just be relaxed while I need to do something to be able to live by myself.

When Maize was done with her story, Reiko was surprisingly mad. She screamed, "That's not an excuse to over work! You could achieve something if you don't over work! In the end, you won't be happy at all!" Maize was in shock and smiled, "Thanks, Reiko." Then suddenly, there was an earthquake, then a scream…

The girls don't know it but all of this is the fault of the second demon, the demon of earthquakes, Maou.

-On the Moon-

"Great work, Maou, Ravana-sama would definitely be pleased now! Mwahahahahaha!" laughed the queen of the moon, Queen Kumori.

-To Be Continued-


	5. Chapter 5: The Ground Princess

Chapter 5: The Ground Princess

The ground was shaking and Maize instantly told Reiko, "What? There isn't supposed to be earthquakes in the ground kingdom! Yumi hime-sama always keeps the ground sturdy enough so we won't get hurt! And of course the other kingdoms as well." It was strange, but what could make this happen? Then Reiko thought of something, it must be the demons! She remembered what happened from before with Azami. There was no mistake, it must be the demons! Reiko thought, "I can't let those demons go just like this!"

Maou, on the other hand was quietly watching the people panicking. He then said, "Hmmm, watching the people panic is sure something. I just can't get enough of this! But the more I see it, the more I think it's getting boring, I guess I'll stop for now, the new princess should be coming right now!" Instead of the new princess, the current ground princess, Yumi hime-sama came. She came with a serious face and said, "My ground is shaking and I am not a bit slightly happy about it! I demand who is doing this!" The crowd gulps and a man named Kohaku (aka Maize's father) and said, "Oh, Ummm, Yumi hime-sama, well, we can't possibly do anything… it's tradition that only the princess of the ground can create earthquakes and such." The serious face on the princess' face faded away and was replaced by a happy smile. She said, "Ops! Silly me, I almost forgot about that. Anyways, just don't call me hime-sama or anything! Just call me Yumi! I don't like it when people do this to me!" Surprisingly, but although everyone knew in this kingdom, Princess Yumi is really child-like.

Reiko and Maize was in the back when Princess Yumi said this. Reiko had her mouth opened wide. Then the princess said something else as well, "But I'm not the only princess here, isn't that right princess Reiko of the sky kingdom?" Everyone looked at Reiko and Reiko sweat dropped. Reiko said, "That's true. But how did you know Princess?" Princess Yumi replied, "Well… I know that I, before I became a princess I was as clueless as a rock! But like other princesses that have been crowned, will notice the presence of another princess. But that's not the only reason why I came here." The crowd gulped, wondering what the princess could be needing. The princess continued, "Well, I have to congratulate the new ground princess, Maize." Everyone looked surprised.

Maize was in shock. She thought how could she be the new Ground princess? The princess said something else, "Maize-Chan, you must be thinking 'how could I be the new Ground princess?'. Here's the truth: Ever since you were born, I had saw that you will become the next princess of this kingdom. I know that so I had always gave you a little of my powers so you won't be ordinary. You are the next Ground princess, princess Maize." Kohaku fell to the ground saying, "How could I not realize this, me being her father and all!" Princess Yumi responded, "I believe that regular humans can't foresee who will be the next princesses but all I know that Princess Maize will take my place!"

The people didn't notice the presence of the demon at all. Maou showed up saying, "Sure, thank you for doing my work for me, princess Yumi." Princess Yumi looked up and noticed Maou. Princess Yumi yelled at Maou harshly, "Who are you? Are you the one who caused the earthquake?" Maou responded, "You're correct princess. But I'm not here to argue with you. My mission is to kill the next generation of princesses except for the sky princess, of course." Reiko responded, "Hey!" Princess Yumi ignored Reiko's comment and said, "I won't allow that!"

Even though Princess Yumi said this, Maou ignored her. Maou continued, "My task can wait, if I kill her now, it's not going to be fun anymore. So I guess maybe bringing you back…" Princess Yumi is incredibly mad and against this whole idea, but before letting out a breath, Maou left, taking Maize with him.

To be continued…

P.s. Sorry that this one is short but I promise that next time, it will be longer. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting the Enemy

Chapter 6: Meeting the Enemy

Maou took Maize into whoever's place. Reiko thought that she was at fault. She was there the whole time and had let Maou take the next ground princess. The worst part, the girl already had taken the power, if she died, there will be no more princess of ground. Reiko was in stunned then said, "I'm sorry princess Yumi. But I'm pretty sure that was a demon. I'm at fault for this…" Reiko looked down, getting ready for her punishment.

Princess Yumi looked at Reiko seriously and said, "Then you know what to do. You have a special ability, don't you? Use that talent and bring back Maize. I believe in you, princess of the sky!" Reiko was surprised with these words but then got a stern look on her face and got ready for her quest.

Reiko looked around, seeing people's status. When she remembered that when Aku had really low status; lower than average. She was in shock when Maou came and didn't really looked at his status. She thought, "Arg! Why didn't I check that bastard's (A/N: sorry for using these kind of words but this one is just a onetime thing) status when I had the time to? It's my entire fault that Maize is captured! Wait! I got an idea, why didn't I think of this sooner?" Reiko went on top of the highest building at the ground kingdom. She looked at the clouds praying this,

"O, clouds of the sky! I am Princess Reiko of the sky kingdom! Show me the way of where the demon, Maou is with Princess Maize of the Ground Kingdom!"

The clouds formed into an arrow, showing the way. To Reiko's surprised, it had pointed up, but it didn't stop her. Reiko summoned a cloud and got on top of it. Reiko had almost forgotten that when her mother had to go down, she had usually prayed to the sky. Reiko figured that when she became princess, she could do the same. The cloud brought her to the moon, "Strange" Reiko thought.

Reiko remembered that the moon queen was a very gentle person and was great friends with the sky kingdom. Still, it was strange, why would the demon be there? The cloud went closer as it seems to know what Reiko was thinking. She is the sky princess after all! Reiko got off the cloud and pats it. The cloud went away; after all most cloud's behavior's is similar to pets. Reiko looked around but all she saw was houses shut tightly, and no one was outside at all. If she remembered, the moon festival was close. Usually, it was busier during this time. What could be the cause of this?

Reiko followed a path that led to a castle. It was the castle of the Moon queen, maybe she knows where the demon is. Reiko went inside looking for the queen. Surprisingly, there is not one person in it. It looked a little bit creepy and scary, like a haunted house. Then, Reiko came across with a huge door. It must be the door to the throne of the Moon Queen. The door opened and there she was, Queen Kumori.

There was also accompany, Maou and Maize. There was a scared look on Reiko's face and the queen started talking, "Oh my! Look at who it is, Princess Reiko of the Sky Kingdom! What are you doing here if I may ask?" The scared look melted away each second. Reiko said sternly, "Why is that awful demon doing here? Why is Maize there?" The queen just smiled evilly, "That answer would be obvious. Of course it's because I'm their boss, you stupid princess. Now watch your friend die right in front of your face!" Queen Kumori activated an evil amount of smoke and covered her nose. Reiko did the same because she thought the queen might be planning something.

The queen continued to say, "This smoke is a complete health hazard! Just one sniff of this will kill the person's system which makes it the perfect weapon to kill you princesses!" Reiko countered back, asking, "Why are you doing this? Weren't you friends of the Sky Kingdom once before? Please stop this!" The queen was startled and stopped the smoke. She gripped her hands and said, "Your grandmother would know the answer to why I can't stop! Just go die and ask her!" The queen commanded Maou to kill the princess but Maou had refused and said, "Queen Kumori, I'm sorry but I can't. You do know that without the power of the sky princess, we can't find the other princesses." The queen almost forgotten that and smiled, "Release the ground princess." Maou was surprised, along with Reiko and said, "B-but queen! Didn't you want her to be killed?" The queen repeated, "I SAID TO LET HER GO! IS THAT DIFFICULT TO DO?" Maou followed this order and released Maize.

Maize fell down and Reiko caught her. The queen then yelled, "GO BACK! COME BACK WHEN YOU HAD GROWN STRONGER! NOW GO!" Reiko went out the castle; carrying Maize with her and summoned a cloud. She and Maize went back to the planet. Maou asked Queen Kumori, "Queen-sama, are you sure you wanted to do that?" The queen said coldly, "What do you mean? If I remembered correctly, I ordered to kill her. Do that directly next time so I won't have to come across this again! Not only that you disobeyed my order before! When I said to do something, do it, with no argument!" Maou looked scared and said, "Y-yes, Queen Kumori. The queen continued to say, "But that is not the case. You failed so therefore, I have no use for you." The queen vanquished Maou, of course probably not going to call him out ever again. The queen also commanded, "You better not let me down, you saw the others so I expect you to succeed!" A voice responded, "Yes!" Queen Kumori continued, "I don't want to let down Ravana-sama. After all he is my love."

Reiko went to the Kingdom of Ground and saw Princess Yumi. Maize woke up and said sleepily, "What just happened?" Reiko responded, "Oh, nothing much just that you got captured by a demon who wanted to kill you…" Maize got up suddenly and rampaged, "What!? You call that nothing? That was totally something big!" Reiko yelled at Maize, "Maize! Stop! We will falllllllll…" Before finishing her sentence, the girls already fell. Reiko got up, helped Maize get up and said to the cloud, "I'm sorry she was like that." The cloud seems to have nodded and went back up. Princess Yumi went up and hugged Maize. She said, "I'm so glad you're okay!" Maize smiled and got away from her, she said, "Princess Yumi, I don't want to stay here."

Everyone gasped and Princess Yumi questioned her, "What why? Princess Maize, you have to stay here! We would need you! Maize smiled and asked Reiko, "Reiko, is there going to be more demons going after other princesses?" Reiko responded, "I'm pretty sure yes. But I don't know if they know which will be the princess since their hearts are filled with darkness." Maize nodded, turned back to the princess and said, "I want to help Princess Reiko protecting those other princesses. I know that I will be far away but can I?" Princess Yumi smiled and said, "Usually in these situations, that would be a no, but since this is for a good reason, I would allow it. But I'm not sure if you could protect this kingdom if you are far away." Reiko interrupted Princess Yumi and said, "Actually, you can. You see I'm the princess of the sky, one of the four element princess, our surroundings are filled with our element so eventually, and we can do our job even if we are far away from our kingdom." Maize grew a smile on her face and Reiko continued, "Don't smile just yet." Maize frowned.

Reiko continued to say, "There is something that princess has to do though, in order for us to travel, we have to at least be able to summon out element dragon. For example, I can summon the thunder dragon, rain dragon, or other weather dragons so in order for Maize to go with me, she has to be able to summon the ground dragon." Maize got a serious look on her face and almost said, "I will try!" Princess Yumi interrupted, "Princess Reiko! You are being foolish! Even I can't be able to summon the Ground dragon!" Still Reiko said, "I'm just pointing out the facts, it's up to Maize if she wants to do it or not." Princess Yumi said with no objections, "As expected as the daughter of the greatest queen of Peace ever known." Reiko said, "But I'm not the queen yet. I have to be crowned until that point and besides I'm not ready yet." Reiko then looked back to Maize and said, "Are you ready?" Maize nodded, Reiko told Maize, "Relax, clear out your mind, hold out your hands, gather your powers and chant this, 'O, Dragon of the Ground! I am princess Maize of the Ground kingdom, I command you to come out and reveal yourself!' Do that and say your command."

Maize did what she was told, she also chanted,

"O, Dragon of the Ground! I am Princess Maize of the Ground Kingdom! I command you to come out and reveal yourself!"

Nothing had happened, Maize's face grew sad. Just when everyone had their doubts, the wind blew and the ground shakes. The Ground dragon came out of the ground, everyone was in awe. Maize noticed a mysterious shadow watching them and commanded the dragon, "Dragon of the Ground, I command you to attack that figure!" The people looked around as the princess point to the figure. The dragon did as it was told and a boy about Reiko and Maize's age fell. Maize almost did another chant but fell down, the dragon also disappeared. Reiko, instead chanted,

"O, Dragon of the Tornado, I am Princess Reiko of the Sky Kingdom. I command you to come out a reveal yourself!"

A wind blew and then a dragon came. Reiko commanded, "Dragon of the Tornado, I command you to help that boy safely down." The dragon did as told and Reiko commanded, "Dragon of Tornados, come back!" Then, the dragon disappeared. Reiko turned back to Maize and said, "Maize, you shouldn't use too much power when you just became the princess." Maize nodded and looked at the boy. Reiko walked to the boy and asked, "Who are you?" The boy got up and looked down. He said, "My name is Ryuu. I am the prince of the stars also known as the son of the Moon queen." Maize and Reiko gasped.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7: Two New Allies

Chapter 7: Two New Allies

Was the queen married before? Whatever, it's just hard to believe that the queen has a child. Wait. Where was I up to? Oh yeah. Everyone was still surprised then Reiko shook her head. She started speaking, "The Moon Queen is our enemy now, so you are one as well. Be gone." Ryuu just stood there and said, "Stop trying to act all heroic like. Listen to my part of the story as well… princess." Reiko looked scary and vicious that moment, then nodded. Ryuu started to speak, "Well it was about 10 years ago when my mother divorced with my father. I was 5 years old that time. If I remembered correctly. My father divorced with my mother because of the act she is trying to do. My mother used to be so kind and generous… My father moved back to his kingdom, Stars Kingdom. When my father died, I went to a quest to retrieve my mother back." Maize went up to him and said, "Then why didn't you say so from the beginning? And I'm sorry for attacking you earlier." Ryuu nodded and said, "Its fine."

There was an awkward silence. Reiko sighed and continued to say, "But what are you doing here? Spying?" Ryuu laughed and said, "No, I heard that you went to my mother's palace. I'm surprised that you are back here okay." Then Maize went in front of Reiko, "You actually went to the queen's castle to get me?" Reiko nodded and continued, "Are you saying that since I'm a girl I can't handle the Moon Queen?" Ryuu looked away and said nervously, "M-maybe…" Reiko looked like she was about to murder Ryuu then calmed herself down.

Reiko turned to Maize and said, "Maize, let's go." Maize nodded and they started walking. Ryuu grabbed Reiko and said coldly, "You know that you're a girl right? You shouldn't be like this." Reiko sighed then shook Ryuu away from her, "This isn't any of your business right?" Ryuu responded, "I was just there trying to ask you if you want to team up with me." Reiko stopped walking and turned around. She said, "You didn't look like you were trying but okay. We need to get as many help as we can." Reiko then looked at Maize, waiting for her answer. Maize nodded, Reiko turned back to Ryuu and nodded as well.

Reiko stopped for a while and took out a map. She said, "Maize, since you are used to the places around here, which of the kingdoms we should head out next?" Maize thought about it for a while and said, "Probably the Kingdom of Love. It is the closest to here. But I'm not sure which way is it…" Reiko smiled and said, "Don't worry! Finding the way is easy, but I need to go to a higher spot." Ryuu nodded and said, "Why don't you summon a cloud?" Maize nodded and agreed. Reiko nodded, summoned a cloud and chanted,

"O, clouds of the Sky! I am Princess Reiko of the Sky Kingdom! I command you to show me the way to The Kingdom of Love."

The clouds gathered together, forming an arrow. Reiko nodded and said, "It's that way." They took off to the Kingdom of Love. What could be waiting over there? Who knows…?

To Be Continued…

P.s. Sorry if this one's too short. But please check for new updates.


	8. Chapter 8: The Un-lovable princess

Chapter 8: The Un-lovable Princess

By: Ice-Phoenixxox

Short Notice: From now on, I would be using character's point of views.

Reiko's view:

We have arrived at the most lovable kingdom ever, the Kingdom of Love. Though, it didn't look like much. Everyone looks like they are full of hatred. Except for one, she had white hair with pink streaks in it, and I think she is the next princess (one of them). Her status was high, but the problems were the fact that she didn't look like she is full of love.

Unknown's view:

A strange girl with pink hair with blue streaks kept looking at me, weird. I walked over to her and said, "Uh, excuse me, but do you need something from me? You were staring at me." The girl was still in dazed then shooked it off. Then she started speaking, "I'm sorry, but I'm wondering about something." Oh well, I guess I will never know what is she wondering. Then I realized something! I never told her my name! I laughed nervously and said, "I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself earlier. My name is Aiko, from this Kingdom of course." The girl started to speak but then the girl with brown hair and blonde highlights interrupted her. She said, "I'm Maize, the Ground Princess." The girl with pink hair glared at Maize and said, "Maize, we aren't supposed to mention this. Anyways, I'm Reiko, the sky princess. Since I guess we all have to mention it now." She looks so funny being angry. I shouldn't say that out loud.

There was still a boy standing there. The boy with Navy blue hair said, "I'm Ryuu, prince of the moon and star Kingdom. Nice to meet you, and blah, blah, blah" Well, he seems rude enough. He turned to Reiko and said, "Is that alright?" Reiko glared at him and Ryuu said, "What?" He shrugged. I have an idea! Oh, how I love to play match maker.

Ryuu's View:

I shrugged, and then Aiko smirked. Don't know why and I don't want to. I couldn't care less about her. Aiko then said, "Um, are you two a couple?" Oh, I'm just about to be over my top, she is getting on my last nerves. I looked over to Reiko. She was smiling but looks like straining herself. She said, "That's funny, Aiko. There's no way I'm going out with that idiot. I started to say, "Uh…" That's when she broke the floor into pieces and said, "Still have something to say?" I gulped and said, "Not anymore…" Man, was she a violent girl. Then Maize started to speak.

Maize's view:

I couldn't hold it back anymore! I started to squeal, "Great idea! You should go out together!" I pull them together and pull out and took out a camera. I shouted out, "Smile!" Then the couple blushed and screamed, "Maize!" I stopped and pouted, "What? Reiko pulled away from Ryuu and said, "Maize, we're not a couple and aren't you different from before." I SIGHED AND WHISPERED, "Well, I have this hobby of taking pictures when people mentions about someone being a couple…" I blushed from the embarrassment. Those two just looked at me and did not saying a word. Oh well, I'll leave them alone for now.

Aiko's View:

I forgot something! They are prince and princesses from another kingdom and important kingdoms! Why would they be here while they could be at their fancy smancy castles? I interrupted their fight and said, "Uh, Maize and Reiko are princesses and Ryuu is a prince right?" They all nodded and I continued, "You know that you could be at your beautiful palaces, right? Then what are you doing here?" Maize answered, "Well, you see, uh, actually, I don't really know, ask Reiko." I looked at Reiko and she just glared at Maize. Reiko finally said, "Ever since my mother died, the powers of the seven princesses' have decreased, so we have to find the next generation of princesses. I looked shocked.

There was a pause of silent then I spoke, "So, you mean that you're here, to find a girl who has the powers of our princess right now?" Reiko and Maize nodded. I don't know about Ryuu so I asked him, "What about you, whoever you are?" Ryuu just stood there and said coolly, not and said, "Don't bother about it and I'm not whoever. My name Is Ryuu." Whatever. They have something to do right? I asked, "Um, I'm not trying to be rude, but don't you guys need to do something to do or something?" Reiko nodded and gave the rest of the group a sign. They walked away; I kind of miss the excitement. Everything is going on plan, so who cares. Maybe I'll help those two fall in love first.

Maize's view:

Reiko and Ryuu are too dense. Haven't they realized that they really do love each other? They will make a cute couple! Then I bumped onto something. What is it? Reiko turned around and said, "I think I have a hint about the next princess." Reiko stopped talking and looked around. I don't know what's going on so I also looked around. Wait. Where's Ryuu? Reiko asked the same thing. I just shrugged. Then she continued, "Don't care about him, anyways, I think the princess is Aiko. I see potential in her, she must be the one!" I only have one question. I asked, "But I don't see anything. Plus, she doesn't look like it." Reiko just giggled and responded, "It's not what the outside looks like, right? I could see it with my own eyes! We just need more proof!" I can't see anything; Reiko could do the whole thing by herself. I shouldn't say that out loud. Anyway, I mean she could do everything by herself without me!

Narrator's view:

While the two girls are discussing, there was a presence that no one could notice, the third demon, Kira (A/N: Kira is the demon that could hypnotize anyone). Kira remembered what the queen had said to him, "I want you to kill the third princess no matter what! NO EXCUSES!" It was a tough situation for him.

Aiko's view:

What should I do? Kira said that if I capture those two girls, I will get a wish. Oh yea, and that dude too. I would hate to do this. But this is for the best; I want this kingdom to be its best again. I remembered when I was young, before they died, I would ask, "Mama, papa why does people everywhere around me are in love?" They would giggled and tell me, "It's because Aiko is there." I always wanted to spread love everywhere I go, but since they died, there is no point now, right? So if I can get that wish, I could still spread that love! I know what to do!

It wouldn't be easy, that's all I know. But, I still need to try. Ow, my head hurts! It doesn't matter right now! I have to capture those two right away! Wait, where's the rude one? It doesn't matter; I have to capture those two first!

Narrator's View:

Aiko walked over to Maize and Reiko. She tapped on Maize and whispers, "Follow me Maize, I'll tell you the truth." Maize turned around and said, "Hi A-"Aiko covered Maize's mouth and signaled her to follow her. Aiko directed Maize to a dead end, leaving Reiko behind. Maize looked around and asked, "Aiko, where am I?" Aiko smirked and said, "My, my, aren't you dumb?" Maize's face turned as red as a tomato and said angrily, "DUMB?!" Aiko continued, "You didn't even notice that what my goal was you, Reiko, and the jerky guy. Then I can get my wish!" Maize suddenly asked her, "What goal? What wish? What do you mean?" Aiko ignored her and called, "Kira! I got one of her!"

Kira came out and circled around Maize. Kira finally spoke, "Where's the other girl?" Reiko came out of nowhere and said, "I'm right here!" Aiko went in front Reiko and asked her, "How? You were there and didn't follow us!" Reiko smiled and responded, "I could feel your presence, and you were loud enough for me to hear you, so how could I not follow you?" Aiko smirked and turned around. She said, "You fell right into my trap! Kira, I got them as you said. Now give me my wish!" Kira answered back, "Hmmm, I asked you to get three but, he was just an extra, so it's pretty fine. Now all I have to do is get all three of you to the queen's."

Aiko's view:

Wait! What queen? Where's my stinking wish? Before I could say anything, I felt dizzy. Look at that pretty flower. Wait, what am I saying? But, seriously, I'm getting dizzy.

Narrator's View:

Kira had hypnotized Aiko and Maize, but there was one more that he did not hypnotize, Reiko. Reiko asked Kira, "What are you doing? Stop that this instant!" Kira smirked and responded, "Queen said not to do anything with you, but I don't know why I still ordered the stupid girl for you as well." Suddenly something slashed the demon. When Reiko looked up, it was Ryuu that was standing there. Reiko fumed up and started yelling, "Where have you been!?" Ryuu ignored her and responded, "We don't have time to argue. Do the thingy you did during that time where, never mind, you know what I'm talking about." He was such an idiot.

Reiko started chanting,

"O, dragon of the Thunder! I am Princess Reiko of the sky Kingdom! I command you to come out and reveal yourself!"

The dragon came out and Reiko commended, "Attack that demon, now!" The dragon attacked Kira and Ryuu. I don't know why Ryuu, but oh well. Kira turned to ashes and Ryuu yelled, "Why did you do that for?" Reiko yelled back, "Well, maybe you were being a jerk and my dragon understood me so he attacked you as well!" Ryuu responded, "I saved you!" While the two were arguing, Maize and Aiko grew conscious. They watched the fight joyfully and they chatted. Aiko said, "They are such a lovely couple." Maize would agree.

Then the Princess of Love, Princess Madoka came. Reiko and Ryuu stopped arguing, Maize and Aiko stopped chatting. Reiko bowed to the princess and asked, "Princess Madoka, what you are doing here, may I ask?" The princess answered back, "I was going to give the powers to Aiko-Chan here tomorrow, but because of the commotions, I had to check what's going on. Aiko is already here with Maize, Reiko, and whoever he is so I can't help but to give the powers of love to Aiko right now." Ryuu griped his hand and looks like he was going to explode, but calmed himself.

Aiko's View:

What? I'm the next princess? I don't get it! I said to Princess Madoka, "Princess, I can't accept this, I almost put the other princesses in jeopardy, I don't have the heart." The princess just smiled and responded, "But you did regret doing it a little, right? Beside, that demon was a demon who can hypnotize anyone. It was amazing that you could break it off a little." I was amazed, I was happy; the effect was that I cried. I never realized this. I was really happy.

Although I was happy, I was sad the next. The group with three people was going to leave. I know that they have a duty to do, but can't they stay for a while? We argued for a little while, but then Reiko sighed and nodded. I wish that the day doesn't have to come by so quickly. I want to have more fun. Without Ryuu of course. I still think he is a jerk.

Narrator's View:

On the other hand, the queen of the moon is in her castle pacing back and forth. She screamed, "THAT IDIOT DEMON! He saw the fails of the others, why couldn't he do it?! What am I supposed to say to Ravana-sama?" It was a catastrophe for the queen. Not. She deserves it. The only bad thing is that the queen is super-duper angry. The queen sat back at her throne and mumbled, "The net one better not fail me." Yep. The next one will surely be incredibly scary! SCREAM!

-To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9: A Fake Princess?

Chapter 9: A fake Princess?

By: Ice-Phoenixxox

Reiko's View:

I have to work hard today! Not to mention to hit Ryuu's head as well. That idiot! I have to stop daydreaming! I started to speak, "Maize, stupid prince, we have to go now. We are not going to waste more time staying here!" I looked at both of them and Ryuu flipped his hair. He said, "I beg your pardon, but I am a graceful prince, not an idiot." Pfffttt, sure idiot. I responded, "Don't speak that formal, anyways…" I turned to Aiko and she said, "The closest kingdom from here would probably be the Kingdom of Happiness. But be careful, they are quite gloomy right now." I nodded, she left and we headed for the next kingdom.

Just when we were about to leave the Kingdom of Love, a voice called out, "Wait!" I, Maize, and Ryuu turned around. There was a little girl standing there. Cute. Maize walked to her and said, "Hi. My name is Maize and you must be-"The girl proudly announced, "My name is Naname. I've heard that you have been trying to find the Love princess!" I tried to answer, "Uh, I actual…" Rude little girl, she interrupted me before I could finish my sentence, "Well, your search is done! I, Naname am the new Ground princess. So show me to the castle now!" Ryuu tried to reason with her, "We're sorry little girl, but we already…" She was fast and said, "Don't believe me? Well go and search for yourself. I have every trait a princess has." She is unbelievable!

After the freakishly said that blasted annoying sentence, she analyzed Ryuu carefully. She smiled and said, "You could even be my husband, too! What a honor, right?" Naname hugged Ryuu tightly and he mouthed Maize and I "help me". We looked at each other and shook our head. Suits him right. Although it would be impossible to go to the next kingdom right now!

Naname walked to her cottage, only with her mother in it. Her mother gasped and yelled at Naname, "NANAME! WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? AGAIN?" Naname rolled her and said, "Mom! These people are going to prove that I'm a true princess! They are looking for princesses right now!" Ugh! Is she trying to get on my last nerve? Annoying brat. Naname continued, "Well, now that I'm a princess, mom, I'm going to marry him!" The girl's other's eyes looks like it's going to pop out of her head. If I were her, I would be like "MARRY?!" I chuckled and whispered to Maize, "Be with Naname for a while and with Ryuu. I'm going to talk with Naname's mother. She nodded.

I asked, "Naname's mother, uh, can I talk with you for a second?" She nodded and we walked into the cottage. She giggled and said, "I'm so sorry about Naname. Oh wait, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Chie." I responded, "Its fine. But I'm not sure of something. Why is Naname acting like she is the princess?" Chie frowned and said, "Before my mother died, she always told my daughter that she's meant to be a princess. When she died, it has gotten in my daughter's head too much." I answered, "So all we have to do is to get the idea of being a princess out of Naname's head." Chie suddenly got up and said, "We can just tell her directly that she's not a princess." I shook my head. There's no way I'm crushing that little girl's dream. I came up with a plan with Chie.

Ryuu's View:

Damn that sky princess! Leaving me with this numbskull. Can't you just get off me now? Ugh! Why do I have to do this? I turned to the little girl, wait what's her name again? Oh yea, I turned to Naname and smiled I said, "Uh… little girl… can you let go of me now?" She pouted and said sternly, "I don't want to! After I let you go, you're going to run away right?" Annoying brat, I turned around and mouthed "help me!" to Maize. She shook her head, dang it! Unfortunately, the little brat also turned around, she hollered, "Hey, old lady!" Maize replied, "BRAT! WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD LADY?!" Naname answered back, "Of course you are, stupid grandma! Don't steal my future husband away from me!" I rolled my eyes. Why can't she just go away? I would never love a small midget! Well, at least someone could recognize good looks unlike that unladylike princess. But still! Why am I stuck in the middle of this fight?

I thought it should be about time to stop the fight. I walked over and said, "Ladies, ladies, I think it's about…" Both of them looked at me and screamed, "GO AWAY, IDIOT!" Rude, I didn't even finish my sentence. A loud fanfare sound caught my attention. Ugh! That woman again, can't I have some peace. Wait! This is my chance to get away from the little brat! I walked over to Reiko without catching the brat's attention.

Reiko's View:

I had instructed Chie to hold a contest. A contest for to determine a princess, of course there is no way a simple, annoying girl could be a princess. It is the best way to get Naname out of our shoes. I saw Ryuu, wait why is he coming over? He's going to ruin the plan! Ugh! I smiled and asked, "Ryuu, can I ask you what you are doing here? You're ruining the plans! I can't stand that little brat anymore!" I went crazy. I just can't stand that girl! So annoying! Ryuu yelled back, "Hey! What's wrong with coming over here? What plan?" He's such a pain sometimes! Wait, never mind, not sometimes! It's all the time! I replied back, "There's no time! Get back there and get that brat busy! I cannot stand her anymore!" He yelled back, "Well! Do you think I do not think she is annoying?!" We were foolish enough to fight so loudly that Naname and Maize stopped fighting. They looked over and saw us fighting.

It took a while until Ryuu and me to notice that Maize and Naname stopped fighting. Uh-oh. They must have heard every single word we said. It was because Naname had tears in her eyes. She said, "You guys think that a princess is a brat? I don't care about your feelings! I will lock you in the dungeon when the time comes!" Ryuu is fuming up and he went up, "Little brat! Stop getting so full of yourself!" I just couldn't say anything, but I sort of agree with him. She is getting too full of herself. She gasped and replied back, "Well, look at you! You had the chance of being a prince! You just blew away that chance! I could banish you away from this planet and you could never come back!" Shoot! He's about to say it!

Ryuu couldn't hold it in anymore, "Little brat! Just try if you can! Let 'Peace' fall down if you care! Plus, I can be a prince even without your help!" Naname squeaked, "What do you mean!? Mother! Since I'm the princess, throw these numbskulls out of town!" Chie just stood there. Naname again said, "Mother!" Chie answered, "Naname, I think they are royalty." Naname screamed back, "Who cares! I am a princess as well!" She is an annoying brat, did I mention that? I looked over and saw a carriage. Someone came out of the carriage, Aiko!

Narrator's View:

Aiko came down from her carriage. She had a frowned and said, "What's with all this commotion? I was having a lesson." Naname pointed to the princess and said, "How dare you say that to a princess? Who are you?" Princess Madoka stepped out of the carriage as well and said, "Princess Aiko, are you done yet? We have to return." Shoot! Naname's eyes glowed largely and said, "Princess Madoka! Are you here to tell me that I'm going to be the princess? Well, that is some proof right?" Princess Madoka raised an eyebrow and said, "What do you mean? Your new princess of this kingdom is Aiko." Naname frowned and questioned, "What? I never knew this! I've waited for so long! I deserve this the most!" Princess Madoka shrugged, "I never mentioned it? Aiko can you remind me later about it? But little girl, just because you waited so long, doesn't mean that you are automatically a princess. The fact is something that you are born with; I saw that Aiko is the future princess."

Naname's eyes were filled with tears. Aiko went up to her and Naname told her, "GO AWAY! YOU PROBABLY THINK YOU'RE SO MUCH BETTER THAN ME JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A PRINCESS, RIGHT?" Aiko replied back, "You seem to know a lot about being a princess. How about you train at the castle, not as a princess, but as an assistant?" Naname had a questioned look on her face. Princess Aiko asked again, "Well?" Naname smiled and nodded.

Princess Aiko, Princess Madoka, and Naname was about to leave when Naname came back along with Aiko. Naname said, "Thank you, if it wasn't for you people, I wouldn't be able to get this. Also, don't worry, Ryuu, you could still be my husband afterwards and become a prince! Actually not really though…" Aiko laughed and said, "Ryuu doesn't have to do anything to become a prince! He is a prince!" Naname replied back, "Huh?" Aiko continued, "Ryuu is the prince of the moon and stars, Reiko is the princess of the sky, and Maize is the princess of the ground." Naname replied back again, "Huh?! Why didn't I know this?" Reiko replied back, "Well, we tried to tell you." Maize continues for Reiko, "You just didn't listen that's all." Naname just sighed and went back to the carriage. I was all true…

The team of three continued while someone was there. The voice said, "I won't fail you, queen Kumori. If I succeed I would have your heart. That's why I won't fail you." Kumori's voice followed up, "You are such a flirt. Now go and bring me back the next princess! Bring a bonus one with you if you want. But do not get the sky princess!" That voice said, "Of course, your majesty." It was just the beginning…

To Be Continued…


End file.
